Użytkownik:Cree^^3
Biuro sekretarki xD [[Plik:KiniaSekretarka.png|thumb|74px|Welcome to Ms. Kinga's office!!!]]Witam w biurze sekretarki Mr. Przemka xD Jestem drugim administratorem i drugim prowadzącym Totalną Porażkę: Bohaterowie kontra Łotry ;) Zajęłam II miejsce w Totalnej Porażce : Powrót na Plan, wygrałam Totalną Porażkę Dookoła Świata i zjęłam IV miejsce w Totalnej Porażce: Muzyczne Przygody :D Wszystkie skargi przekierowane z biura szefa, w zależności od wagi kierujcie do mnie lub na[[Idżabella| tą]] stronę xD Zapewniam że będą one rozważone (kiedyś...). I spróbujcie mnie tylko wk***ić, a dostaniecie takiego BANa, że się nie pozbieracie>.< O mnie Jestem administratorem jak wspominałam, mam na imię Kinga i jestem z Polski. A oto różnice między mną a Clarą (do Dory też jestem podobna, ale mniej): *Przede wszystkim jestem 6 lat młodsza. *Jestem z Polski. *Imiona rodziców wystarczy przenieść na polskie wersje ;) *Nie znam niemieckiego ani francuskiego :( *Mam odrobinę krótsze włosy :P *Boję się pająków, ale to jeszcze nie fobia ;) *Nie jestem Mistrzem Biologii ani Fizyki, tylko ogólnie Przyrody... xD Ale Informatyki nie jestem też. A po za tym to jestesmy takie same :). Poprostu lubię rysować Dorę, Izkę i Clarę i o nich pisać więc proszę się ich nie czepiać, bo wtedy czepiacie się mnie. Jakby co to zażaleń co do treści odcinków TPPnP proszę nie zgłaszać, bo i tak ich nie zmienię! Izabelę zaprojektowałam dla mojej koleżanki jako Demi, ale ona nie korzysta z niej i pozwoliła mi, więc myślę, że nie ma problemu. Ulubione Postacie: *Izzy (moja sensei XD) *Duncan *Gwen *Bridgette *Geoff *Heather *Alejandro (sam w sobie to dureń, ale szczeże mówiąc nie wiem czemu mam go w ulub) *Owen *Sierra *Katie (wystarczy, że jest ładna) Copules: #Gwencan (naj na świecie :*)[[Plik:Gwen_and_Duncan_forever_by_Twerpa.jpg|thumb|Jak nie twierdzisz, że są naj to się obrażę! >:|]] #Ozzy (czemu musieli zerwać? :*( #Aleheather (oboje wyszło na dobre w moich rankingach :D) #Codierra (tylko dla Sierry :/) #Lindsay&Tyler Drużyny: #Grupo Chris Es Muy Muy Muy Muy Buena Honda (lubie hiszpańską nazwę:) i wogóle naj team) #Zabójcze Okonie (fajni ludzie; szkoda że najwyższe tylko Duncan 4th :( #Trzeszczące Żarówy (Gwenny wybrała wyczepisty skład :D) #Team Victory (oryginal ver. lepszy ;) i ludzie byli wporzo tylko przez moją znienawidzoną drużynę Amazonek każdego odcinka przegrywali :@) #Zabójcze Makiety (dopiero jak Court doszła [cho**ra nie cierpię jej] ten team zaczął pracować) Galeria Moje, inne, ale fajne Clara 723818207_697762.gif ClaraMilagrosSanSebastian.png ClaraTurningAround.png ClaraJump.png|Zara zaliczy ostrą glebę! xD ClaraOuch.png|A nie mówiłam!? ClaraWet.png ClaraLickEye.png|A ja tak nie potrafię ;D ClaraSwim.png|Nie ma to jak dzionek na plaży :D <3 Sezony [[Total Drama : Revenge of the Action|Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Plan ]] TDRotA_ep.2_(Dorasvote).png|W 2 odc. Dora zagłosowała na Emmę, żeby nie odpaść. TDRotA ep.3 (Rachel&Dora).jpg|Rachel i Dora kiedy w 3 odcinku wygrały zadanie z quizem. (Quiz: 5/5) TDA DIY Char Dora(Dawn).png|Dora w ubraniu Dawn w 4 odc. (10/10) 394px-GetAClue1.jpg|Dora i Rachel rozmawiały o tym co zrobią z nagrodą już w trakcie przygotowań, ale... 443px-DoraShock.jpg|...mimo że Dora przy tej okazji została porażona prądem... TDRotA(Dora&Rachel).png|...i dobrowolnie poświęciła włosy, drużyna Beth była zagrożona porażką. TDRotA-TotalDramaParody(TeamBethWin).jpg|Jednak w końcu Aiden nie przygotował swojego stroju, dzięki czemu drużyna Beth wygrała! Dora'sDress(GoldenChrisCermony).png|Dora w wizytowej sukience na uroczystości wręczenia Złotych Chrisów. (3rd place) DoraChanges.png Dora.png|"Taaa... Marzenia, najczęściej się nie spełniają- zwłaszcza w moim przypadku, ale może sie uda..."- Dora DoraFrontTPPnP.png|Trochę się zmieniłam... Voting.png|"Que? Yo en final tres? Eres imposible! Żartujesz se?"- Dora Vojjting.png|" W trójkę finałową, jeszcze uwierzę, ale nie w DWÓJKĘ FINALISTÓW! To byłby aż 2 konkurs! Bez przesady" [[Total Drama : Around The World|Totalna Porażka Dookoła Świata ]] DoraFrontTPDŚ .png|Nowe ciuchy Dory. COURTDANCE 2.png|Dora na pokazie mody w Mediolanie, w odc. ''Jak Top Modelka'' (2nd place) Bulwar Nadmorski Gdynia1.jpg|Dora w Gdyni, w odc. ''Witaj Polsko!'' (9/10) TDWT5 03.jpg|Fota Dory i Gwen pokazana w odc. ''Drużyna "Żegnaj"'' (3rd place) Alejandro&Dora(DancingWithTheCast).png|Dora i Alejandro w odc. ''Taniec z uczestnikami''. (2nd place) DoraAsBoy.png|Dora przebrana za chłopaka w ''Chciałabym być mężczyzną'' (1st place) 86px-Kler.png|Kler w stroju Dory w odcinku ''Jak Polak'' (1st place) MariDoraFrancuzka.png|Dora przebrana za Francuzkę w odc. ''Jestem z Paryża''. DoraAsLena.png|Dora jako Lena Katina w odc. ''Moja ulubiona piosenka z Eurowizji'' (4th place; bottom 2) Prezentacja1jk.png|Dora na plakacie półfinału sezonu. Dora'sDress(TheBestDressInTheWorld).png|Dora w sukience w odc. ''Najlepsza sukienka na świecie'' (1st place) Prezentacja1nnn.png|Dora na plakacie finału. DoraAsMaitePerroni.png|Dora jako Maite Perroni w drugim zadaniu w odc. ''Wielki Finał- Ja chcę być bogata!'' (lose) DoraAsAniaDąbrowska(BangBang).png|Dora jako Ania Dąbrowska w trzecim zadaniu- ''My Baby Shot Me Down''. (win) DoraFinal(3rdChallange).png|Dora w czwartym wyzwaniu- ''OMG'' (win) MariDoraAsAnia.png|Dora jako Ania z nagrodą Top Trendy w ostatnim zadaniu- ''I want to be on the Top'' (win) CongratulationDora!.png|Dora wygrała Totalną Porażkę Dookoła Świata! [[Total Drama : Musical Adventures|Muzyczne Przygody Totalnej Porażki]] IzAsAvril.png|Izabela jako Avril Lavigne w 1 odcinku. (2nd place Exequo) IzCoverOfAlbum.png|Okładka albumu Izki "Smile x_x" z 2 odc. (10/10) IzAsCat.png|Izabela jako kotka w 3 odc. (13/15) IzFlamenco.png|Iza w sukience do Flamenco w 4 odc. (19/20) IzLGBloodyMary.png|Izka jako Lady Gaga w piosence ''Bloody Mary'' w 5 odc. (20/20) IzAsSharpay.png|Iza jako Sharpay w 6 odc. (30/30) IzRagge.png|Izabela jako piosenkarka regge. (1st place) IzInturbideLetGo.PNG|Okładka albumu Izki ''Let Go'' (3rd place) IzTicket.png|Bilet na koncert Izy w centrum Sportu i Rekreacji w Swarzędzu. (3rd place) IzConcert.png|Koncert Izabeli TDMAwardByIz.png|Nagroda dla zwycięzcy sezonu zaprojektowana przez Izkę. IzNewOutfit.png|Iza w "sweet" ciuszkach. Heathercnhq (1).png|Izka jako DJ CourtneyFace.png|Izabela i Dora w zespole. IzJellyfish.png|Iz z meduzą na głowie tuż przed porażeniem, przez które odpadła. Hjhjk.PNG|Iza na plakacie Ani. KatieMariahIzAniaFinal4.png|Izka na plakacie Katie. TDMA.final4.5.png|Izabela na plakacie Marii [[Total Drama : Heroes vs Villains|Totalna Porażka: Bohaterowie kontra Łotrzy]] ClaraLaPolicia.PNG|Clara jako policjantka. ClaraTurninigAround.png|Clara jako złodziejka. ClaraLunaChica.png|Clara jako superbohater: Luna. ClaraDevil.png|Clara przebrana za diabła. ClaraAngel.png|Jak diabeł to i aniołek musi być xD Clara Dress.png|Kiecka musi być ;D ClaraVampaire.png|Kto powiedział że wampirzyca musi nosić wiktoriańską kieckę co? Vampaiers RULES!!! xD ClaraStevardess.png|Jako "stefka" ;D Znając ją wywróciłaby cały wózek! nie wiem jak, ale by to zrobiła. ClaraBride.png|Jako... PANNA MŁODA? O.0 Ktoś musiał byc mocno spity... RozjechanyKotxD..png|Twórczość Clary xD Ta Idżabella sie wszędzie wtryni :P DetectivoClara.png|I jak zwykle nikt nie docenił jej poświęcenia.... Ale przynajmniej miała rację XD ClaraTriumfatora.PNG|Tia! Chyba w snach Clarcia! xD [[Total Drama : The Edge of Glory|Totalna Porażka: Na Krawędzi Chwały]] Group pic.png|Grupowa fotcia ^_^ IzAsLGEdgeOfGlory.png|Izka jako Lady Gaga ClaraLG.png|Clarcia jako Lady Gaga DoraAsLadyGagaEdgeOfGlory.png|... I Dorotka. Też jako Lady Gaga ;) DoraWitch.png|Dorcia jako wiedźma >:D DoraJudge.PNG|Dora jako sędzia w "Mam talent" xD Izzyyy.png|Clarcia w kabarecie xDDD DoraMariah.png|Dora jako Mariah ^-^ IzaRaszka.png|Iza jako Raszka ClaraAsJasmin.png|Clara jako Jasminka ;* DoraPrincess.png|Dorcia ♥ jako księżniczka ^_^ ClaraAsAnia.png|Clarcia jako Ania Dąbrowska DoraDressFinal.png|Dorotka ♥ w finałowej sukience ^-^ [[Total Drama Cinema|Kino Totalnej Porażki]] GroupPicByCree 001.jpg|Carmelka, Dorcia, Lola i Clarcia na grupowym ^_^ Hollywoodstars.png|Jako gwiazdy Hollywood xD Chociaż najbardziej to wygląda Dora, bo Clara sie wywaliła, a Carmen wyprowadzili za noszenie "sztucznych" zębów xDDD CarmenScenarzysta.png|Carmen jako reżyser.... Tia chyba thrilerów xD MariDoraReżyser.png|Dora jako reżyser... Profesjonalny! ^^ 187px-Izzy2.png|Carmen jako Lady Gaga ^-^ Inne Moja sensei: 494px-GeniusIzzy.PNG|Izzy leczy się u Dr. Oetkera. 336px-SierraIzzy.png|Izzy i Sierra wiedzą gdzie jednoręki bandyta ma 2 rękę. 338px-Brainzilla.jpg|Izzy zremisowała w chinczyka. 525px-64-7.png|Izzy wygrała 2 miliony w ''Milionerach'' 393px-Plantedizzy.PNG|Izzy jest w co 5 ''Kinderniespodziance'' 336px-Soundofizzy.PNG|To Izzy śpiewa w ''Kanikułach'' 422px-IzzyEyelids.png|To Izzy tłumaczy ''Panoramę'' na migi. 228px-Izzzzzzzy!!!.png|To Izzy wymyśla teksty do Tymbarka. 336px-Killbillizzy.PNG|Izzy już wkrótce w Polsacie. 355px-IzzyDraggedInterns.png|Może i Izzy nie ma ''szansy na sukces''... 323px-Picture_7.png|... Ale zna ostatni odcinek ''Szansy na sukces''! 336px-RawFishEat.png|Izzy to metoda na głoda. 337px-IzzyPopcorn.png|Ona idzie do kina z pilotem. 445px-Owen_destroys.JPG|To jej chłopak spadł na Hiroshimę (na statek Amazonek też) TDA036_337.01_T1-1-.png|To Izzy doradza w Praktikerze 455px-Izzy_bbqs_coconuts.PNG|Izzy poleca się na grilla. 336px-Pain4.png|Ona szczeka na listonoszy. 425px-Omnomnom.PNG|Ona zamawia taksówkę przez domofon (jak nie ma to przez maskę gazową) 446px-Big_fis.png|Ona wie gdzie jest Nemo. 343px-IzzyClapCamel.png|Ona i 4 rozbójniczki. 336px-Hide29.png|Ona dogoniła psa... 336px-Chain26.png|... A nawet tATu w ''Not gonna get us''. Izzy_gone_crazy.png|Ona potrafi zrobić prawdziwy wjazd na chatę. Izzy_Audition.png|To właśnie jedyna i niepowtarzalna Izzy- moja idolka, mistrzyni i wzór do naśladowania! Oto pewna historia: TDA DIY Char Trent.png|Był sobie Elvis... TDA DIY Char Duncan.png|...I Bany... 309px-ChefSitChair.png|...I babka Elvisa. 533px-MSS-Chef_Dress.png|Bany bardzo nie lubił babci Elvisa. '''Kochaj mnie nieprzytomnie jak zapalniczka płomień, jak sucha studnia wodę'' Gwen and Duncan forever by Twerpa.jpg|Bany skrywał pewien sekret. Mianowicie palił papierosy. ''In my secret life..'' 336px-Hide37.png|Tak się złożyło, że babcia znalazła owe papierosy. ''It's a beautiful day'' 448px-66-3.png|Babcia wiedziała, że Bany musi ponieść konsekwencje, więc skopała mu tyłek. ''Na krzywy ryj'' 336px-Creek13.png|Bany chciał się zrewanżować, więc podpalił babci włosy. ''Czy ty wiesz, że mam łupież? Łupież?'' (Chefowi nie da rady) 342px-Chef_Ninja.png|Babcia nie wytrzymała. Założyła swoje nowe adidasy i ruszyła w pogoń za Banym. (Chef nie zna się na butach) DuncanRunning.png|Ale Bany uciekał bardzo szybko, ponieważ miał nowsze adidasy. ''Nas ne dagoniat'' 337px-RejectedRelayChef.png|Babcia nie mogła dogonić Banego, ale wiedziała że musi działać dalej. ''Show must go on'' OMG_ITS_MAMAALIEN.jpg|Babcia zaczaiła się między rynkiem a delikatesami i kiedy Bany wracał do domu spotkała się z nim oko w oko ''(motyw westernowy)'' 336px-DuncanKissChef.png|Chcąc nie chcąc musieli stoczyć walkę. (nie wymigasz się Duncan) ''Mortal combat'' 92px-Duncanwin.PNG|Po 300 ciosach jakie zadał babci prosto w twarz mógł w końcu odebrać zagrabione papierosy. 336px-Yacht.png|Babcia już nigdy nie będzie gnębić biednego Banego, a Bany będzie mógł imprezować u Elvisa. ''We are the champions'' Userboxes Who I wanted to win: My faves=